


D-A-R-Y-L

by got_me_wrong



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_me_wrong/pseuds/got_me_wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good name for a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-A-R-Y-L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/gifts).



Tires screeched against the pavement as the car jolted to a halt, unceremoniously awakening Numbers from his nap.

“What the fuck?” Numbers asked aloud, turning to Wrench and glowering. He had only just gotten to sleep. _“Why did we stop? Is something wrong?”_

 _“I think that’s a cat.”_ Wrench gestured to the side of the road, frowning. _“It’ll die out here.”_

Numbers squinted his sleepy eyes in the direction Wrench was pointing. It was indeed a cat: a tiny, skinny thing, its frame hardly insulated enough to withstand a strong gust of wind let alone a harsh Minnesota winter. How it found itself on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere was a mystery.

Numbers inspected the poor animal for only a moment. _“Let it,”_ he signed dismissively, his eyes slipping closed again as he settled back into his seat. They had miles to go until they got to Bemidji, and he’d barely slept the night before.

But something about the animal made Wrench want to help. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and, hell, he didn’t really spend too much time trying. All he knew is he wanted to save it. Consider it his good deed for the month.

Before Numbers could protest, Wrench was throwing open his door and rushing out of the car. The cat didn’t struggle as he scooped the diminutive feline up in his giant arms. In fact, it seemed grateful for Wrench’s warmth and nuzzled into the crook of his elbow. He cradled it with surprising gentleness for a moment longer before returning to the car.

When he sat down he held it with one arm, inspected it for a moment, and then signed to Numbers. _“D-A-R-Y-L_ ,” Wrench said, looking resolute. _“Good name for a cat.”_

The cat purred up at Wrench, as if in agreement.

Numbers rolled his eyes just as Wrench shoved the thing into his hands. The animal was lighter than he expected—must have weighed less than six pounds—and he found himself wondering when the last time it even ate was. His eyes began itching with something other than sleep and he set it down on his lap. It flopped over dopily and mewed, anticipating a belly rub that there was no way Numbers would give.

 _“It’s a girl,”_ Numbers said as the cat’s green eyes stared up at him.

Wrench repeated himself, unyielding. _“D-A-R-Y-L.”_

 _“I’m allergic to cats,”_ Numbers complained, deciding it was better to drop the name issue. _“I’m gonna get all puffy.”_

 _“I didn’t know that,”_ Wrench pouted, more because he felt very strongly about keeping the animal for a while and less about Numbers’ hypersensitivity to felines. Numbers was always uncomfortable, anyway. Something was always too cold, or too hot, or too loud, or too gaudy. It’s like he was allergic to humanity. So he might as well be allergic to cats, too.

 _“We are **not** keeping this mangy thing,” _ Numbers protested. He glared down at the cat, whose gray fur was already shedding onto his pants.

Wrench smiled down at Daryl and resumed the drive up the highway, knowing even Numbers wouldn’t throw a cat from a moving vehicle.


End file.
